


Summer Thoughts with Umi Sonoda

by wellykang



Series: In which Umi Sonoda is super gay [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, mostly umi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellykang/pseuds/wellykang
Summary: It's summer, and Umi likes to think.





	Summer Thoughts with Umi Sonoda

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my self indulgent crap wrdkskmdf

It was summer, and Umi was feeling quite carefree. Responsibly getting through the worst of her summer assignments early on meant plenty of free time for Umi. Umi liked to use her free time to take a nice stroll around the city, oftentimes thinking about whatever came to mind. And think she did: about grocery shopping, about archery practice, about whether she should be concerned for the "Three Idioteers" this summer....

And also that it was super hot. Luckily for Umi, she came to a bus stop with a vending machine and shade as she rounded the corner. The prices were shocking, but she still bought a bottle of green tea and sat down on the bench. Unfortunately, only part of the bench was actually shaded and Umi was sitting just out of reach of it. She groaned. It was sweltering! Somehow, Umi couldn't find the energy to move. Instead, she took out her fan and began to lazily fan herself.

Umi continued to think. She thought about trying her luck at the gachapon machine while grocery shopping. She thought about the upcoming archery competition. She thought about whether Rin was doing okay...

Increasingly more and more these days, Umi found herself thinking about Rin. Umi certainly wasn't experienced with things like love, but maybe? She had? A tiny crush on Rin??

As a fellow member of Muse, Rin is a close friend of Umi's. Umi also happened to have a huge soft spot for the excitable cat-lover, not that she would ever admit that to herself.

It was embarrassing, she thought, how adorable she found Rin. Rin was prone to getting into trouble (considering her spot in the "Three Idioteers" trio), and she was naive, but she was...really really cute. She was full of energy and a generally athletic girl. She had light freckles, pretty golden eyes, soft ginger hair, and a button nose Umi wanted badly to boop. She wanted to hold Rin close and comb through silky hair, to count each of her freckles--Anyways! Umi's fan was moving at a frantic pace, her face was burning, and she knew it wasn't due to the heat. She was being so shameless! What would Rin think?!

Still, Umi knew she cared deeply for Rin. She knew that Rin had insecurities being feminine, and Umi wanted to support her as much as possible. One day, Umi hoped she could get her feelings across to Rin. She had to drop the strict attitude she imposed on herself and to let herself live, with no shame to hold herself back.

Umi reimmersed herself in her thoughts. Faintly, she heard the rumble of a bus pulling up. And also a surprised gasp. Wait...

"UMI!!!!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind Umi was incredulous about how unfairly cute Rin was looking today. Even as Rin leaped at her, intending to cover her with sweat (probably), she didn't mind at all.

Somehow, Umi couldn't find the energy to move.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Rin has freckles.  
> edit months after I post this dsfgfhf: the outift in question I imagine Umi to be wearing here is: http://i.schoolido.lu/c/652Umi.png


End file.
